Imperfection
by Alien Emerald
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend. RobStar oneshot. Summary: She hated me. She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't kind. Few girls were. But for some reason, I wanted her to be one of the few exceptions. Richard's POV. AU


I have major writers block with Pulling You Under, so I'm writing a one-shot

**I have major writers block with Pulling You Under, so I'm writing a one-shot. Dedicated to my BFF Joanna, AKA corgisrockbutt. She wanted to see something different from my usual style, and she said that I always make everything perfect. I'm also aiming for the writing style with simple descriptions, and not a lot of detail. So I can leave most of it to the readers imagination. Let me know how I do.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_She wasn't beautiful._

When I first saw her, I thought that I was hit by lightning. Everything about her struck me: her face, her eyes, her hair, her body. Said aloud, anyone would have assumed she was a stunningly gorgeous girl. But that was the thunder on top of it all. She wasn't beautiful. Sure, not many girls were. But for some reason, I wanted her to be one of the few exceptions.

_She wasn't friendly._

Every step I took had me drawing closer to her, nearing her short physique. And when I had her stopped in front of me, I said "Hi." She looked up at me from under her long lashes, smiling harshly, as if she was annoyed. It took me a while to realize she had turned away.

_She was absorbed in her own little world, staring off into space with a wide smile._

At times I would wonder if she was even on the same planet. She would sit quietly, eyes staring off into space, a wide, meaningless smile on her face. When someone pulled her back to reality, her evil stare set in, and she was once again plainly serious. Often mad.

_She hates me with a passion._

I assume I'm the one she hates the most. I try to smile at her, but I feel as if it never appears on my face. For she shoots it down with her eyes much too quickly. I hate to have her angry, because I like her a lot. But she refuses my gestures, and doesn't give much thought to my smile. If she did like me, like all of the other girls in this school, I feel I might not try so hard.

_Hating me made me want her more._

It was what I hated the most. She didn't want me, and that was the only thing that kept me going after her. I could have had any girl I wanted, but I chose her above all the others. Because somehow, I feel she needed me. Like she was holding everything back, and that I was going to be the first to let her let it out on me. Because somehow, I feel I needed her. And for some reason, I wanted her to be an exception.

_But those were only her flaws._

_For she was perfect in every way imaginable. Everyone envied her, everyone wanted to be her. To have her hair or her eyes; to have her skin or her body. They all wanted a part of her perfection, and everyone seemed to be muddled in one place, gawking at her. I said she wasn't beautiful, because there were no words to describe neither her beauty nor her flaws. So I saw her as exotic. Nothing in the dictionary about exotic having to be beautiful._

_But her beauty was hollow, for she was not one to have pleasant conversation with. Shooting insults at you, letting out her emotions on the first person who speaks, and assuming that everything is about her in a negative way. I knew it wasn't her fault. So, that's why I wanted to be the first to get close enough to touch her. The first one to bleed from her blows. I wanted to help her, in every way possible._

_So that's why I wanted her to be an exception to imperfection. For I wanted her to be beautiful._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sort of a lame oneshot, but it needed to be done. **

**This entire short story was inspired by my best friend in the whole world, Joanna. This story is about her, because I am talking about her. Every word is true, Jo. My beautiful imperfection. **

**It was originally supposed to be told from the POV of Robin (or Thomas, is Joanna's case…don't hurt me!!) But I changed it up a bit, so for the people who have no clue who Jo is, then it's in Robin's POV. But for Joanna, and Joanna alone, it's in **_**my **_**point of view (but without the whole part about all the girls liking me…ew…)**

**Review, review, review! I will be updating Pulling You Under soon.**

**-Alien**


End file.
